Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Showdown
Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Showdown is a 2019 videogame for Nintendo Switch, PS4, And Xbox One Fighters: * OK K.O Let's Be Heroes: '''K.O, Rad, Lord Boxman, Enid, Mr. Gar * '''Dot: '''Dot Comet, Hal, Ruby Marshall, Miss Randi, Nev Jumelle, Dev Jumelle * '''Wandering Wenda: '''Wu, Wenda * '''Spongebob Squarepants: '''Spongebob, Patrick Star, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs * '''Unikitty: '''Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Master Frown, Puppycorn, Brock, Princess Unikitty * '''Skylanders Academy: '''Spyro, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Roller Brawl, Hex * '''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Daring Do * Trolls The Beat Goes On: '''Princess Poppy, Branch, Guy Diamond, DJ Suki * '''Adventure Time: '''Finn, Fionna, Ice King, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lemongrab, Marceline * '''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Tom * Hanazuki Full Of Treasures: Hanazuki, Kiazuki, Hemkas * Regular Show: '''Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Anti-Pops, Muscleman, Benson, Skips, Margaret, Thomas, CJ, Eileen * '''Gravity Falls: '''Dipper, Mabel, Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan * '''Shopkins: Jessicake, Bubbleisha, Peppa-Mint, Apple Blossom * Monster High: '''Draculaura, Frankie Stein * '''Ever After High: '''Raven Queen, Apple White * '''Powerpuff Girls: '''Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mojo Jojo Stages * '''OK K.O Let's Be Heroes: '''Lakewood Plaza Turbo * '''Dot: '''The Community Center * '''Wandering Wenda: '''The Wild West * '''Spongebob Squarepants: '''The Krusty Krab, Goo Lagoon * '''Unikitty: '''Uni Kingdom, Action Forest * '''Skylanders Academy: '''Skylander Academy, Falling Forest, Cloudcracker Prision * '''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: '''Ponyville * '''Trolls The Beat Goes On: '''Troll Village * '''Adventure Time: '''Finn's Treehouse, Candy Kingdom, Nightosphere * '''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: '''Mewni * '''Hanazuki Full Of Treasures: '''TBA * '''Regular Show: '''Bistro In The Park * '''Gravity Falls: '''Mystery Shack * '''Shopkins: '''Shopville * '''Monster High: Monster High Main Hallway * Ever After High: Ever After High Main Hallway * 'Powerpuff Girls: '''Townsville Rooftops Voice Cast: * Abigail Oliver as Nev Jumelle * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as Ludo * Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan * Amanda Leighton as Princess Poppy * Ashly Burch as Enid * Audrey Wasilewski as Stealth Elf * Ava Preston as Wenda * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint * Brock Baker as Announcer * Cassandra Morris as Kiazuki, Jessicake * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Courteney Taylor as K.O * Cree Summer as Roller Brawl * David Herman as Mr. Gar * Debi Derryberry as Draculaura * E.G Daily as Buttercup * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Eric Bauza as Master Frown * Erica Lindbeck as Cynder * Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha * Erin Fitzgerald as Raven Queen * Ethan Tavares as Dev Jumelle * Fryda Wolff as DJ Suki * Grace Oliver as Ruby Marshall * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn * H. Michael Croner as Brock * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Ian-Jones-Quartey as Rad * Isaiah Slater as Hal * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * Janie Haddad-Tompkins as Margaret * Jason Ritter as Dipper * Jeremy Shada as Finn * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * John DiMaggio as Jake * Jonquil Goode as Apple White * Justin Roiland as Lemongrab * Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein * Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox * Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom * Kristen Schaal as Mabel * Lilly Bartlam as Dot Comet * Linda Cardellini as CJ * Madeleine Martin as Fionna * Mark Hamill as Skips * Matthew Mercer as Spyro * Minty Lewis as Eileen * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Nicolas Aqui as Wu * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Randi Zuckerburg as Miss Randi * Rider Strong as Tom * Robert Englund as Anti-Pops * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile, Thomas * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Sam Marin as Pops, Muscleman, Benson * Sean T. Krishnan as Guy Diamond * Skylar Astin as Branch * Tara Strong as Princess Unikitty, Bubbles * Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Ice King * William Salyers as Rigby Quotes: K.O; * ''You don't live here, This is my home. * Helloooooo?, What does that even mean. * I'm sorry Dot Comet, But you are my new bad guy. * That's it, Your going down, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, Take this, Any last words?, Because if you don't have any, I'm going to punch you out. * Say hello to my little pow card friend. * You love all the cringey stuff i hate. * Well Dot Comet, My name's K.O, and i'm coming to kick some tablet butt. * Looks like you've, Ni-Hao'd our welcome. * What's wrong with your orange hoodie? * I got something for you, Asian kid. * Hi Rad, How is it going. * How do you like, This. * I going to squish you right up. * You can't eat burgers underwater, Cause it's embarassing. * Go away you eagle stranger. * I'll summon my friends. * A sponge? What's next, A childhood ruiner? * How can you sing and dance, While fighting you little troll. * Foxes times science equals you're garbage. Dot Comet: * Hellooooooo. * Well K.O, It's my catchphrase. * I don't like you, Because your voice is annoying. * Time to unleash my power move, Okay, Let's see, fast forward, then pause, record, and for my final trick, rewind, and play. * It's time for you to unplug. * I have all the cool stuff in my Dotopedia. * Who are you? * Wu, You look like a japanese jerk. * Oh no, A weird alien from other space. * Selfie time. * You'll so tiny, But so evil. * Don't punch me weird creature, Punch this. * You're from the sea, But i'm from land. * Real trolls don't sing, Everyone knows that. * Brace yourself Dr. Fox, I've got a experiment for you. Rad: * Woah, A human girl?, Now this i don't wanna see. * Time to take you down, You get floated, And you will be, Outta here. * Well K.O, Long time no see. * You're just stupid. * 1000 dislikes on you. * Unplug this, Dot. * Okay Rad, You can do this, I know you will win this battle. * Lame. * Sorry green sheldon, But you going back to the ocean. * Hashtag garbage remote move. * No Hawkodile, Don't even think about it. * Think again, Sponge freak. * You should have a high pitch sing instead Poppy. * Fox? Science? Mind blown. Wu: * My finisher move begins in 3, 2, 1, Go, (Record scratches and beatboxes), Rise up break, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Punch you outta here. * See you later crocodile destroyer. * You going back to my Big Book Of Everything. * Time to lose my pants, or trousers if you are british. * You're ridiculous. * I'm asian, But i'm canadian. * You're fighting days are done, K.O. * Selfies?, Lame. * When i say wicky wicky, You make a rewind sound. * I got mad karate skills. * Jellyfishing shocks me these days. * My friend Gary the goblin is better than you. * Do not use a experiment on me. Plankton: * It ain't over, until it's over. * Hey, Bikini Bottom called, And they hate humans. * All the krabby patty formula stealing, will be my greatest plan ever. * What's that Mr Hawk, You can't fight with your fist? * I'll end you, Say goodbye to your prayers, Moron. * You're just terrible. * You're going back to the Chum Bucket, And you are going to like it. * What are you, From Taiwan or something? * Karen's going to be so proud when i win this. * Get your stupid tablet away from my face. * I don't know if you are Ryu today. * Float me again, Or i'll get Karen to defeat you. * Well, Spongebob, We meet again. * Hey idiotic starfish, You're going down. * You and your little troll friends should lose their voices. * i'm the only one for science studies, Stupid fox. Spongebob: * I'm not that kind of race, kid. * You won't get away with this, Plankton. * Birds and crocodile don't mix that well. * Two can play at the cringe game. * Jellyfish assemble, Okay my jellyfish friends, Show me what you got. * I'm going to end you, fighter boy. * I'm ready. * Alien, You can't control the power of my krabby patties. * Okay Spongebob, You can do this. * So many jewish, So many not helping. * You’re no fish, You’re a troll. * Patrick, how did you get here * I'm not a intruder, Just let me fight against you, Okay? Patrick Star: * Hey Spongebob, You going to fight me, Aren't you. * Oh Boy, 3am * Nope, I don't want any fighting children with headbands. * Your tablet does not go underwater, Miss Dot. * Alien and Muscles don't hug together, Right? * I summon you to go away, Prepare for your last life. * Wow, A fighter bird. * You lost your pants kid. * Trolls, More like brawls. * Dear Plankton, I don't like you. * Let's do this. * I'm gonna be the champion. * Enough science for you, Fox head. Squidward Tentacles: Mr. Krabs: Hawkodile: * Enough you little sponge head. * I trust no one, And i trust some others. * Go back to your home, Pants losing Singapore school student. * Time to make a little comeback, Looks like your show's over, Take this. * Never take Dr. Fox, You tablet childhood ruiner. * You think you can be tuff like me?, Then do it. * I'm not coming to the Blorp, Mr Alien. * I'm going to end you like the way i end my sandwich. * Unikitty told me that i need to fight stronger. * I don't want to be you today. * Dr. Fox, You love me, but not today. Dr. Fox * Hawkodile is secretly my boyfriend! Just kidding, back to plain old fighting. * For science. * Take your little tablet butt back to canada. * You're a asian intruder. * It's showtime, I'm hacking you, And your whole brain. * Aah, A talking sponge! * Woah, A alien from outer space. * K.O, Have you been playing too much fighting videogames? * Sing once more, And i'll step on you. * Mr Starfish, Less talking, and more sticking on rocks for you. * What the actual DNA was that creature, And how did it get some satellite ears. * Go science * Everybody, get hype. Master Frown Puppycorn Brock Princess Unikitty Lord Boxman Enid Mr. Gar Spyro * All fired up! Stealth Elf Cynder Roller Brawl Hex Wenda * This is my first time out of the book, This fight is gonna be good. * Wu, I know you're still my friend, but i'm going to fight you, Deal? * As i always say, Wordplay will save the day. * I feel a fantastic finisher move coming on. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U V, W, X, Y, And, Z. * Isn't it so cool when a fight saves the day? * Hey Spongebob, Your theme song's annoying * Did you just punch me? Well i'll punch you back! * Let's take a selfie together, Dot. Sike, I kicked your tablet. * Rad, Don't do it, Don't float me away. * I hate secret formulas, You sheldon bully. * Starfish are just dumb. * I'm scared of fists, Hawkodile. * Science? Lame. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2019 Category:Iron Galaxy Studios